The Taken Story Of Anna Walsh
by RemyGurl
Summary: Read this fear-stricken, horrific, story that shows what true evil really is. Anna Walsh is taken and forced to endure an amount of torture by her captures. Her only saving grace was the little faith she has left. She counts the nights with tally marks on the wall. She counts on prayers to send her home. As the evil lurks in their eyes, she has to wonder if she has meet the worst


January 7th, 2018

The day started out like another; the only difference was, she was still stuck on the New Year's trance. 2018, a big year for the almost 21-year-old. Bigger plans then being sucked into hell.

The 6th was the day before, she was at home, with her mother; Nancy. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was normal. She sat in her father's recliner wondering if he would have noticed when he got home, her brother Major; a Scottish Terroir; sat in the left seat couch on her cover; and on the other couch was her mother on Facebook; all in the while they watched Something to Talk About with Julia Roberts and Dennis Quaid.

She felt nothing but comfortable; Anna told me nothing felt right when she wasn't home in that house. She would often smile telling me stories about living on the farm and the country; being the youngest of the five in the Walsh family. At twenty years old, she was still sheltered living at home with her parents, and nothing could take that away; until the next day of course. She grew up knowing the life style she wanted, a man her Lord Father sent and then her parents would approve of, a man to court, a man to marry, a man to bare children with, and then a man to grow old with. Just like her parents had taught her.

The day seemed to be passing already quickly, she woke up around 10:20 A.M., had gone to the gas station, Marathon to get drinks, and then to Wal-Mart to get a USB cord for a printer; it was already 12:15 P.M. and it seemed too quick to process.

"It was a relaxing day that just felt right, nothing but then could I be more pleased," she said. She was a homebody, anyone that knew her, knew this.

Around 1 o'clock, she started on her chores of sweeping and folding clothes; and even when to the local Mexican restaurant and got lunch; and yet the winter January day still was making her wish she had a hot tub.

January 8th, 2018

Her phone alarm went off at directly 4:00 A.M on that winter morning. She stood, already used to the early morning shifts, took a deep breath; and begin getting ready for the long hours before her.

Her long sleeve thermal navy blue shirt, tan dress pants, and tied her hair into a messy bun; topping her outfit off, she placed her Wal-Mart themed hat on. Saving her teeth for last, she washed out her mouth and grabbed her purse, and in those ten minutes, she was ready for work.

In the cameras that the detective would see trying to figure out what happened to Anna. They would find nothing that could have alerted Rose Manic of Anna; a delusion of Anna, her real daughter.

This day, Anna told me; started out just as normal of another day, she started on the new freight for the 97 a meat department. It was early and her mind set for the early morning had been trained to be wide awake, there for- she was.

Every thing was playing out normally, nothing could be said that was linked to what happened; not even when Rose spotted Anna unboxing frieght, where it all went down hill from there. "Where are the chili rolls?" She asked her, Anna stopped what she was doing and looked towards the spot, right between the Chopped Ham and Bars Hot Dogs. Rose saw her name tag; and her husband coming around the corner, Anna turned and went for the product.

"Here you go, ma'am," Anna smiled, "have a great day!" Rose smiled watching her deeply; when compared to their real daughter; for Rose, Anna was her. When Joe walked up, he noticed the girl and the look in Roses eye, his eyes traveled back to the girl and back to Rose.

 _"I don't know how long they stood there, the heated conversation ended when Rose walked off smiling and rushing out of my sight. Joe however turned to me,"_ she told me.

"Long shift ahead?" He asked. His beard covering most of his face; his eyes didn't even have color to them. His beard was gray and white; wrinkles the main feature of his face. _I didn't get a good look at Rose, only Joe._

"Yeah, but luckily only six hours left," she smiled. Joe nodded.

"Well, have a good one!" He walked off; not to check out but to begin planning Anna's kidnapping.

 _"I am not sure; maybe be knew about the lunch hours? I did tell him about how many hours I had left."_ He did, he had family working at various Wal-Mart's. _"When 9:00 came around I was ready for lunch, I knew my parents were waiting for me, so I rushed to leave."_ She explained.

She out on her peach color winter jacket, _"I felt like a marshmallow every time I put that jacket on,"_ she explained.

Walking out of the building, "He had to be waiting near the employee parking lot, there is no other explanation." She walked towards her car, thinking more about she was going to have from McDonald's, the thought that the McDonald's corporation has advised their own workers not to eat the food, made her stomach twist.

 _"I walked to my car, unlocking it from a distance, auto start would have been amazing. I get to my car, I open the door and sit in the driver's seat, shutting the door I start the engine and turn off the air until the engine warmed up. . . . . . . .The door to the car opened and shut right before me; my mind couldn't even comprehend what had happened, my eyes still blinded by the sun's reflection off the window, I finally look at him; watching my reaction._

 _"Drive," he said, "or else-" he pulled out his gun and a needle, I begged._

 _"Please, don't." He mistaken whom I asked, it wasn't him, but God. "PLEASE don't do this!" I said louder._

 _"It's your choice, either you drive, or I will."_

Joe later told me, as we laid in bed on night, he hated doing it; but glad he did, for Anna was a different breed of innocent, she knew her boundaries. _"I would never hurt her, I always gave her equal favors. I could see it in her eyes, she was planning something, or something was going to happen, and it was not only out of my hands but hers too."_

I hate that man with a passion.

"Who are- why?" She began to tear up, but Something inside stopped the tears; _I heard a voice,_ _ **it's going to be okay**_ _._

 _"I will let you call your family as soon as we get to the hotel," he promised. But I did not believe him, what victim would after haven gone through what I just did in the passed minute?_

 _"Now," he said. He cleared his throat._

 _I wasn't going to, I was going to let him kill me, right then and there, rape me, beat me, but no I was not going to go with him._

 _"I know where you live," I laughed a little, all kidnappers do. But then he classified. "So does my son," he raised a phone up to my face; it was face chat; and my house was on the other end._

 _What would you do? What would you do to save your family's life? Let yours be taken? Go along with a kidnapper? "If you we go now, I promise, your family will not be harmed." And in that moment; I found myself putting the car in drive; and pulling out of the parking spot._ _ **Go.**_ _Said the voice._

 _So, I went._

Her eyes were seen by many workers and customers; but no one would speak about it until the next day when a missing report was filed, everyone confessed; they thought it was her father.

"Take the highway East 82," he said putting his belt on.

She grew silent; but Joe didn't. _"I just want you to know, no one is going to hurt you," There was this pause, like he was trying to process what he just did. My eyes stayed glued on the highway and its features. I knew where I was, but so did He, mentally and physically._

 _"Why?" I asked. It was just a question, I was waiting for him to give the normal ransom- my family was far from above average, sex trafficking- I am a virgin but an ugly 175lb one; no man would want me, or maybe just because, anything, but he spoke why; I knew there was a bigger play at hand._

 _"I lost my daughter, Anna- a long time ago, she would have been around 18 had she not been taken away from us, my wife and I." His voice turned coal; "have been searching for her all this time; no luck."_

 _I could have spoken up, but he kept talking. "I won't lie to you, you're not the first, and if it happens to be; you won't be the last." I felt his eyes on me. "My wife saw you," he said, that seem to clear it up, his wife was the crazy one; then what was He? The demented one?_

 _"If you do what your told," he said. "nothing will happen to you, you will be able to call your family, write them,"_

 _"I am not your daughter-" I said, shaking._

"I know that, but my wife doesn't see it this way, as far as I am concerned; you either do what I tell you, or I will force you to."

He told me the same thing, yet nightly I would awake with a different man, I was a virgin and you still rapped me Joe, but I did as you told me to do.

I guess Anna's role as the substitute daughter was more important than a second wife? Thomas said it himself, _"I can't touch her, but you- it's not rape if you're my wife."_

Anna continued to drive, "Don't get pulled over, slow down it's only 65 through here," he said.

"When will he leave my house?" Anna asked.

 _In all honestly, I just wanted My family save, I was already dead; this man was going to kill me sooner or later._

She slowed down and drove like she was taught.

 _At this point, it had been an hour or so and I was entering territory I was not familiar with, that scared me the most, but I tried to remember land marks, anything could help. Or so I thought. Joe kept looking around himself, "Take the next right exit," he ordered. It was to Wales, Terre Haute. I knew then it had been an hour and about thirty minutes._

 _So, I did._

When Anna was found, her story was summarized on T.V. many critics thought she had sympathy and feelings for this family. But what they didn't know about Anna was she made her escape possible.

"What is your middle name?" He asked with a paper and pen, " _I was like, why does that matter?"_

"Nicole," she breathed out.

"Not any more, it's Marie; Anna Marie Manic; you eighteen years old, not 20; you won't be 21 for another three years-" _my heart stopped for a second; three years? I will be with them for three years? I was already ready for my death; suicide even came to mind._

"You can't do this," she said; her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"I already have," he said.

"Why? Why me? Why-"

"When you are married, you will understand that a man will do anything to keep his wife happy; and you might just be that cause-" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone; he told me, during one of our 'nights' together, _"I could already see her breaking; she needed something to fight for, so I took out my phone, dialed the number; and at the same time, I knew doing that, it would break her,"_ Anna didn't know what to think about the phone.

 _"It had only been a few hours, and I knew my family was worried. He lifted his phone with other objectives in mind. I didn't waste any time, at first I didn't know what he was doing. The phone rang two times; "hello?" A familiar voice asked, I looked at Joe; he was watching me. "Who is this?" It was my mother._

 _"Mom?" I asked, tears in my eyes, I could barley keep up with traffic; tears were pouring out of my eyes; heart racing, "I love you, tell dad I love him," I quickly spat._

 _"Anna, where are you!"_

 _"I've been kidnapped," I said tears now fell down my cheeks; "We are in your car?" I looked to Joe; he looked down at jeans. "He's older, has a beard covering his face; about six foot,"_

 _"When?" Dad asked, I was shaking to the thought if loosing them._

 _"On lunch, I got in the car; and he did too," I said sniffling. "PLEASE find me?" Everything was in question form. "We are on highway North 29, in your car, we are in Terra Haute._

 _"Why?" Dad asked. "Did he say why?"_

 _"Your daughter will be replacing mine," Joe said. Dad got quiet. "If she remains good, you can talk to her again tonight," Joe said. "Anything else?" He looked over at me, yeah I needed to warn them._

 _"They have a video of the house," I said; Joe hung up the call then; be shook his head._

 _"I wish you wouldn't have said anything about that," he said running his hand through his gray wavy locks._

Anna got quiet again, her tears had become a stream down her cheeks, her hands started to sweat in her gloves; mittens more or less; her body was over hearting; fear would be the death of her.

 _Silence had taken over, he let cry to myself; by myself; I watched the radio clock; it was already almost noon; the further I got away from my home; the weaker I seemed to get._

"Take this exit," it was the exit to Fishers Indianapolis. That told her; she bad been driving almost three hours. She pulled off the highway as he put his gun in the floorboard. "Turn into here," he said pointing to an old shop, "now-" he said as I pulled in, "remember, if you behave you will get to call them again, park the vehicle." _I did as he ordered me. I couldn't help but wonder that this is where it would happen, this is where he would kill me, though he said he wasn't going to hurt me, the fear was still there._

 _"If you run, you will have to wait until next week to talk to your parents, if you behave, you can talk to them again tonight." The way he said it, like he was prepared for this; for me to run when I got the chance. "Now, get out of the car; leave your jacket, gloves and hats;" he ordered._

Anna being hesitant at first sat still, she looked over at him, in that split second, he turned his head, _I saw those grayish blue eyes, turn black; it was no longer a man I saw but a demon before me. So I prayed._

"Get out," he said again picking his gun up, something he would learn verily phased Anna at all, dying.

She prayed while she got out of the car; looking around; it wasn't a hotel; But a car rental company, Rental A Bug. _After all that had happened, my train of thought started to bash how stupid a name for a car rental place Rental a Bug was. "Ready?"_ _Joe asked walking beside me, it was a gravel parking lot, the building had one door to enter, the same door to exit. I could see the cars in the back of the place trapped in by the wired fence._

"Remember," he said. "Behave," he warned.

With a hand on her back; he pushed her forward, _he was getting another car, that much I knew. Or maybe burying me here. I kept looking around; it was colder then Briton and decreasing still. He opens the door and guided me in._

Joe motioned for Anna to take a seat on the chair of the office and she did. My eyes traveled to the door, and then Joe. Then traveled to random thoughts. **"You are going to be OK,"** said the voice. _I started looking around me, where was the speaker, was it real, or was I just loosing my mind, I mean tell me that in this situation at this time I was going to be okay, I shivered to the thought._ Had I known at this time Anna's future, I would have broken it to her, she was far from going to be OK.


End file.
